


a light-handed approach to regulation by hazel [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of a light-handed approach to regulation by hazel</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Patrick Kane has soft hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a light-handed approach to regulation by hazel [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel/pseuds/hazel). Log in to view. 



**Title** : a light-handed approach to regulation  
**Author** : hazel  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hockey RPF  
**Character** : Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Patrick Kane has soft hands.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/713494)  
**Length** 3:37:19  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/a%20light-handed%20approach%20to%20regulation%20by%20hazel.mp3.zip)


End file.
